LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P8/Transcript
(Erin, Jack, Tom, Scott and Jessica are seen with the rest of their class as they sit in the locker rooms together.) Erin: So....It's all come to this huh? Jack: Bout time I finally get an excuse to kick Katsuki's ass in a fight. Erin: Oh Jack. Scott: Fighting against our own teammates. Not how I thought our day was gonna go. ???: Hey, you guys are Defenders right? (The group looks up to find a kid with blue hair sitting across from them) Tom: Of course we are Chris. Chris: Well, you should know what we're up against. Most of those Class 1-A dweebs are with you guys right? Erin: Yeah, doesn't mean we know a lot about their powers though. Chris: Well, maybe you could- ???: ATTENTION! (The class all look down toward the end of the locker room where they find their Team Leader, Lex) Lex: Alright, this is the big leagues boys! Battle Royale, where one side proves who's the most cunning of them all. Tom: Yeah! Lex: That's what I like to hear. Anyway, we all know why we're here. We are here because those dirty little U.A kids from the deepest bowls of the Omniverse have decided to challenge our little troop for dominance once again, thinking that they can turn us around and make us run like most men. WE are not most men. Jack: What are we Lex? Lex: We are fighters, warriors that this Multiverse needs to save itself from threats that seek to bring us to our knees! Erin: Hell yeah! Chris: Preach Lex! Preach! Jessica: WOO! Lex: Well then, I say we fight back! Fight back and show these Class 1-A sissies that we at The Academy mean business! Now who's with me?! (Everyone in the room cheers) Lex: Nice! NOW LET'S GO!!! (The class stands as they head out toward the arena cheering) Announcer: And it sounds like they're here now! Ladies and Gentlemen, all the way from The Academy itself, I present to you all, Classroom Firestorm! (The heroes all cheer alongside the crowd) Tom: Aw now that's what I like to hear! Jack: You know it! Chris: Ah let me at those dweebs already! Lex: Same here. Erin: Here comes the competition. Announcer: And on the other side of the arena...! (Class 1-A steps out in their hero costumes as they're lead by Miles and Richie) Announcer: Class 1-A of U.A High! (The crowd cheers as the two sides glare at each other) Erin: Miles. Miles: Erin. Announcer: Now remember, no limits to how much you hurt the other team as long as you don't kill them! Tom: Aww man, that's no fun! Bakugo: I agree! Lex: Get ready boys! (The scene cuts to greyscale as Lex remains in color as time stops. He then turns his head to the screen) Lex: Uhh readers, this fight may not be for the feint of heart. Granted, there's no dismemberment, but it still may hurt to watch. Have fun! (The scene returns to normal as time resumes) Announcer: And....BEGIN!! Lex: Move in! Tom: Get ready to taste lightning kiddos! (The teams all charge toward each other as they begin to attack. Erin is seen firing Ice at her opponents as Tom and Jack stand back to back firing off projectiles. It then cuts to their classmate Chris as he walks around the people fighting before he's stopped by Momo) Chris: Oh crap. Momo: Thought you were getting away? (Chris jumps back) Chris: We haven't been properly introduced. (Chris swipes his hand down, creating a vortex as he pulls a sword and medieval helmet out from within as it closes. He then puts the helmet on) Chris: I'm Chris. Momo: I don't care. Chris: Well then, skip the pleasantries I guess. All the more reason to beat your 1-A ass! Momo: Not gonna happen! (Momo creates a sword and shield) Chris: Bring it on! (Chris and Momo charge each other. It then cuts to Lex who is seen walking around the chaos whistling before stopping) Lex: *sigh* I know you're there Toru. You can't hide from me. Toru: You can see me? Lex: I can feel your presence definitely. You tried the same trick on me before, it won't work again. Toru: Well this time I'm gonna- Lex: Wait hold that thought. (Lex is seen scrolling through his phone) Lex: Someone's blowing up my damn text messages. (Erin runs past and sees Lex) Erin: Lex now is not the time for that man! Lex: Hold on it's important! Plus I got Toru over here to deal with! Toru: Look can we- Lex: Could you hold on a minute?! I'm on the damn phone here! (Toru is heard backing away before running off. Lex then puts his phone away) Lex: Finally. (The scene cuts to Tom and Erin as they jump behind a barricade) Tom: Hi. Erin: Hello. Tom: You think Alex is watching us from the crowd? (Erin looks up at the crowd) Erin: Probably. Tom: Lit. (A hole is suddenly blasted through the barricade) Bakugo: COME OUT HERE!! Tom: Oh crap! Erin: Of course it's him. (Tom peeks his head over the barricade) Tom: Back away Bakugo, I'll turn you to ash! Bakugo: Try me you heap of scrap! I'll show you what it means to be sc- (Bakugo is interrupted as Jack comes by and rams his fist into his face) Jack: Not so fast Bakugo! (Jack knocks Bakugo away with his punch) Jack: Your fight's with me! Bakugo: Dammit. Deku, deal with these punks! Izuku: Oh uhhh, got it! (Jack runs off after Bakugo as Izuku runs over to Erin and Tom) Tom: Deku. Izuku: Hey guys! Erin: Looks like a two on one here. You ready? Izuku: Always! Tom: Then let's do it! (The three charge toward each other. It then cuts to Jessica as she hides behind a barricade) Jessica: Holy crap, this is more intense than I thought! (A male student from Jessica's class flies back and lands next to her before crawling over behind the barricade) ???: Hey Jess. Jessica: Oh hey Kyle! Kyle: Fight going well for you? Jessica: So far yeah. Kyle: Great. ???: Hey! (The two look forward as they see Uraraka in front of them) Kyle: Oh crap. Uraraka: Jessica, are you hiding? Jessica: No! I was uhhhh, just planning that's all! Kyle: Well come on Jess! It's just the gravity chick, we can take her. Jessica: You sure? Kyle: Totally! Uraraka: Come at me then, who knows what I'll- (Uraraka stops talking as her eyes turn orange. Kyle is seen raising his hand toward her as it glows orange as well) Kyle: Got you now. Jessica: Whoa! What're you doing? Kyle: Trapping her in her own mind. She'll see what she wants to see. Jessica: Will she be okay? Kyle: She'll stay away from us. Jessica: Good enough. Let's get out of here. (Kyle and Jessica run off as Uraraka looks around confused while under Kyle's spell) Uraraka: Uhhh, hello? (The scene cuts to Scott as he and Jirosoyu are seen being met by Fumikage) Scott: Well well.... Fumikage: Fitting meeting. Scott: Soyu, get ready. We're about to turn this bird into mince meat. Jirosoyu: You got a plan? Scott: Lure the Shadow, I'll rush in and take him out myself. Jirosoyu: No problem. Fumikage: Let's get started then. (Dark Shadow emerges and rushes toward Scott) Scott: Soyu, now! (Jirosoyu blocks Shadow's attack before Scott uses his new DNA to rush forward at high speed and kick Fumikage down with ease, causing Shadow to vanish) Scott: Boom! That's how it's done! Jirosoyu: Yeah! (Jirosoyu returns to Scott as he runs off. It then cuts to Alex as he's seen in the crowd walking to his seat) Alex: Excuse me, pardon me. (Alex sits down) Alex: There we go. (Alex looks down at the battle as he holds onto his wound) Alex: Jeez, they're actually doing well down there. ???: Hey Alex! (Alex looks and sees Craig next to him) Alex: Oh hey Craig what's up? Craig: I came to watch Jack beat those guys! He's so cool! Alex: You really admire him don't you? Craig: Admire? He's the reason I wanna be a hero Alex! Alex: Really? Craig: Hey, I don't care how much he disrespects me and my Gift! The thought of him fighting for what's right is all I need to keep going! Alex: Heh. Well keep that up Craig and I think you'll get there one day. Craig: Thanks Alex. Oh hey! Check out that girl from your class! Alex: Who Jessica? Craig: The girl fighting Tenya! Alex: Huh? (Jessica and Kyle are seen being rushed by Tenya) Kyle: Gah he's too fast! I can't lock onto him! Jessica: Here let me handle him! (Alex and Craig are seen watching) Alex: This doesn't look good. Craig: Come on Alex, have hope! Besides, she's your girlfriend right? Alex: What?! She is not my- Craig: WHOA LOOK! (Jessica is seen trying to focus on Tenya when Tenya is suddenly blasted. Jessica and Kyle to see another girl from they're class) ???: You guys okay? Jessica: Oh thank god. Thanks Emily. Emily: Don't mention it. Kyle: That's my girl! (Emily runs off) Kyle: Hey, I'm gonna go off with her Jess. Sorry to leave you behind! Jessica: It's fine, you two are a couple so it's okay with me! Good luck! Kyle: Same to you! (Kyle runs off with Emily as Jessica runs and joins Scott. It then cuts back to Alex and Craig) Craig: Who was that? Alex: Emily Harrison. She's one of my classmates. Craig: Ah. I guess she fires energy blasts? Alex: Like you wouldn't believe. Craig: Nice of her to help your girlfriend out. Alex: She's NOT my girlfriend! Craig: Yeah she is she's totally- *Gasp* OH WOW GO JACK!! (Alex looks back at the fight and sees Jack and Bakugo having at it.) Jack: This time when I burn your face off I ain't getting a damn heart attack! Bakugo: BRING IT!! (Jack kicks Bakugo back as he charges up an attack of lightning and fire) Jack: SUCK ON THIS!! (Jack fires as Bakugo dodges the attack) Jack: Dammit... Bakugo: It's over Jack! (Bakugo rushes toward Jack before he hears Izuku's voice) Izuku: Kacchan look out! (Bakugo looks over as Izuku flies into him, knocking them both down) Jack: Whoa! Tom: You're welcome Jack! Bakugo: Ah goddammit Deku! Izuku: I'm sorry! They overwhelmed me! Tom: I beat you easily kid! Izuku: Aw man. (Bakugo pushes Izuku off of him) Bakugo: Get off! Izuku: Ow! Bakugo: Now then, back to- (Bakugo looks over to find Jack missing) Bakugo: WHAT?! (Jack is seen running off) Jack: Sorry Bakugo, but the fight shall be saved for another time. (Jack hides behind a barricade) Bakugo: JACK!! (The scene cuts to Chris as he and Momo continue fighting. Momo then counters Chris's attack and flings his sword from his hand) Chris: Whoops. Momo: Looks like you're exposed now. Chris: Nope! (Chris pulls two more blades out from behind his back) Chris: I'm always ready. (Chris kicks Momo back) Momo: What, how?! Chris: Requip. My Gift gives me any type of weapon I want and any armor I want, from any place and any time period across history. Lex: Jeez man, spare me the history lesson. (Momo turns to find Lex sitting cross armed upside down) Momo: Ah! What the heck? Lex: What? You act like you've never seen a person hanging upside down before. Momo: Not like that! (Lex suddenly appears next to Momo) Lex: Well maybe you just haven't seen everything the world has to offer. Momo: AH, stop that! Lex: Can't. Sorry. (Mina's acid suddenly splashes onto Lex's shirt as he slowly looks down at it) Lex: How big was that bird? Momo: You... ARE aware that's acid. Right? Lex: Oh is that what it is? Didn't feel like it. Mina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!? (Lex walks up from behind Mina and puts his hand on her shoulder) Lex: Okay let me explain things real quick. Mina: How did you- Lex: Not important. What IS important is that you just ruined my favorite shirt with this bird crap you call acid. (Lex reappears next to Mina's other side as his outfit has visibly changed) Lex: And NOW I had to change it! Mina: WAH! *Looks left and right* YOU WERE- BUT YOU- HOW DID- WHAT IS- Lex: There is also one.. Another matter. *Puts both hands on Mina's shoulders* Someone has to pay for my shirt. Mina: Wh-What are you- (Lex kicks Mina to the ground as she yells out) Mina: OW! Lex: Ouch, looks like you landed on a toaster. Mina: Huh?! (Mina sits up and finds a toaster underneath her which she fell on top of) Mina: How are you doing that?! Lex: Like I said, not important. Momo: Mina hang on I- ! *Blocks an attack from Chris* Chris: Trust me! This is for your own good! (Mina gets up and starts to back away from Lex) Mina: L-L-Look I-I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to- *Steps on a sqeaky toy* Huh?? Lex: You should probably stop walking right now. (Mina continues walking back) Mina: Just stay away! Lex: You really don't wanna do that. Chris: Just stop walking kid. He's only gonna make it worse. Momo: What's he gonna do? Chris: Wish I could say. The kid's unpredictable. Momo: Is it his power? Chris: We...honestly have no idea. (Lex starts walking toward Mina) Lex: Now then, stop moving. Mina: Get away! (Mina throws more acid at Lex who suddenly appears behind her putting his hand on her back before pushing her down) Lex: Well, now this is just boring. Should I just end it now? Mina: Huh?! Wait what're you- (Mina finds herself unable to get up as she finds her arm handcuffed to the ground) Mina: WHAT?! Lex: That should hold you till the end of the match. Now then, I gotta deal with your friend over there. (Lex starts to walk over to Momo and Chris) Mina: Hey! You can't just leave me here! (Mina is suddenly gagged as duck tape is seen on her mouth) Lex: Quiet. This is what you get for destroying my shirt. Chris: Jeez Lex, take it easy. Lex: She burned my shirt! What, she doesn't deserve anything for doing that? Chris: I mean, it's kinda harsh. Lex: Oh please, I could've just killed her if there was no rule to the fight. Momo: That's messed up. Lex: I was kidding! Chris: Just help me with this girl! Lex: Got it. (Lex snaps his fingers as Momo is seen as she finds handcuffs around her wrists) Momo: WHAT?! Lex: Problem solved. Chris: Nice. Let's move out! (The two leave as Momo shakes her hands) Momo: Damn it! I need a key to these! (Momo then starts to make a key to unlock the hand cuffs. Over with Tsuyu, she is seen hoping over to a wall as she spots one of the students) Tsuyu: There you are! ???: Hm? (Tsuyu fires her tongue at the student before a portal opens in front of him, causing her tongue to run into it and wrap around her own neck as another portal is seen behind her.) ???: Oh I see, it's the frog girl. Easy enough. (Kyle and Emily are seen running past) Emily: Yeah, go Zachary! Kyle: Do it for you! Zachary: Oh I will. (Zachary looks and finds Tsuyu missing before he closes his current portals) Zachary: What? Where'd she go? (Zachary looks around before Tsuyu's tongue wraps around his wrist) Zachary: Huh?! (Tsuyu drags Zachary to the ground) Zachary: Damn, she caught me off guard! Looks like I'll have to go to plan B. Tsuyu: I don't think so! (Tsuyu pulls Zachary as he is seen heading toward a wall) Zachary: OH SHIT! (Zachary quickly uses his magic and opens a portal, causing him to head inside as Tsuyu pulls her tongue back in response as it closes behind him) Tsuyu: What the heck? (Tsuyu looks around as a portal opens above her. Zachary then jumps down and pins her down) Zachary: Gotcha! Tsuyu: AHG!! (Zachary grabs onto Tsuyu's head with both hands and uses his powers, overwhelming her mind before it knocks her out) Zachary: Night night frog. (Zachary jumps down from the wall) Zachary: And I thought Class 1-A would be a challenge for me. (Zachary is then electrocuted and knocked out as Denki is seen behind him) Denki: Ha! Got one! (Jiro joins him) Jiro: Next time don't underestimate us. (Emily takes notice) Emily: Ah not good! They got Zach! Kyle: Looks like this fight is FAR from over. Emily: Wanna take them honey? Kyle: It would be my absolute pleasure. (Kyle and Emily run back and stop in front on Denki and Jiro. Zach is seen slowly trying to get back up) Zachary: Ow....Crap, that hurt..... Kyle: Take it easy Zach, we got this. Zach: Thanks...! (Zach gets up and limps off as Denki and Jiro look up at the two) Kyle: Hello there. Denki: You must be his friends right? Emily: You got that right. Kyle: You must be more of those Class 1-A dweebs huh? Jiro: You must be Firestorm punks. Emily: More than that kid. Kyle: Well, we should get started then huh? (Emily's hands glow white with energy) Emily: Let's do it! (The scene shows the four ready to fight as the scene cuts to various other battles around the arena before zooming up to the sky. The Battle Royale has officially begun) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts